Procedures for the fixation of fractured or otherwise damaged bone often require the use of a driving device such as a screwdriver to drive a bone screw through a bone plate and into a bone. In some procedures, a plurality of screwdrivers must be used, with each screwdriver including a differently sized bit to engage a different size of screw. In other procedures, a single screwdriver is provided and a selected one of a plurality of bits is coupled thereto to accommodate differently sized screws. However, the procedure for coupling each of the bits to the handle may be cumbersome. Furthermore, certain removably coupleable bits have been prone to dislodging from the handle during procedures.